Heather
by KenzieKAT
Summary: Claire's older sister comes to live with Sam and Emily, and she meets Collin. Sparks fly... but it doesn't really help that Jake likes her too.
1. First Day

To teach me some responsibility my mom sent me to La Push to live with my little sister, Claire. She was living with my aunt and soon to be uncle, Emily and Sam. My name is Heather and if you couldn't already tell… I'm not very responsible. I hate getting in trouble, though. Ironic right?

So I was pulling up to their little house with my three suit cases and my purse. I didn't know if they were expecting me or not, because I might have forgotten to call them. I can't remember…

When I parked the car outside, I saw Claire in the little window that lead into the living room and she was jumping up and down excitedly while a big man was standing behind her looking… not worried, but protective over her.

Her little face disappeared, and then the door was opened by the man, and Claire was running to me. I dropped to my knees, and she ran into my arms. "Hethur! Wur hewe!" She yelled in her little four year old voice. I smiled and held her closer.

"Claire? Who's that guy in there?" I asked, smiling at her. She turned around and waved at him, and he grinned and waved back.

"That's Qwil." She said, and then he was next to us. I didn't even see him leave the doorway, no way could he have actually gotten here… but who do I really care. I just brushed it off, and let her go. She smiled at me again, and turned around "Up, up!" She cried, and Quil bent down to pick her up.

"So, Quil… how do you know Claire?"? I asked not really caring and getting a suitcase out of the trunk.

"Um, I'm a really good… friend of Sam's." He said, and put Claire on his shoulders. "Here, let me get that." He said, and nudged me aside.

"No, really, I can-" I began to protest, but all my breath left me as someone hugged me from behind. "Hey, Emily." I choked out and turned to face her. I already knew about her scars, so I didn't gasp and ask why like most people thought I would. Sam (I guess) looked relieved and came to get my other suit case.

"Qwil! Don't let me wun into the doorfwame!" Claire yelled, and pulled on his hair. I smiled; she had always been one to be in charge.

"So, are you living with us, or are you just visiting, or…" Sam asked, as we made our way inside. I felt kinda helpless with him carrying both of my suitcases, but I was never on one to turn down help.

"I don't know. My mom was being really sour about the whole thing. You might try to call her and get some answers out of her or something." I said, waving my hand.

"Hey, hey! New girl!" Someone yelled from the floor, then turned back to their video game.

"Boys," Emily and I said at the same time and we dissolved into giggles. Sam just gave us a weird look, but I ignored it.

"Well, you're staying in the guest bedroom, alright. I'll go put your stuff up and you can just meet all the guys that are here. The younger guys you'll meet later sometime." Sam said headed up the stairs.

I didn't know what to do then, so I walked into the kitchen where Emily and three other girls were cooking. "Hey, you guys need any help?" I asked, doubting it.

They all shook their heads. "No, we need to start limiting them." Emily said, and gave the mixing spoon to someone else to stir after cleaning it. "Are you sure?" I asked, making my way to the counter. They all looked over the food they already made and nodded. I saw one guy looking at it like it was Heaven. He started walking towards it. "Hey! Paul! Back off!" Emily said, playfully and one girl turned around.

"Paul, baby. You know the rules." She said, and Paul came over to her and pulled her into a kiss. His hands ran down her sides, and could tell what he was trying to do.

"Please, can't I just have one burger?" He asked, and she was thinking of an excuse.

"Um, I didn't make them… go persuade Kim." She said, and Paul smiled at another one.

"Don't you dare!" She threatened, but Paul kept coming. "Jared!" She yelled, and there was another man in the kitchen in second. Paul grabbed for her, aiming for her sides (which were probably ticklish). Jared grabbed Paul's shoulders, and threw him out of the kitchen. Paul stumbled away laughing, and Jared walked over to Kim.

"Where's my prize?" He asked her, eyeing the food. She wasn't falling for it though. She leaned back, and kissed him lightly. "You call that a prize?" He joked, but left.

"I'm telling you, these boys will do anything for that food. We're gonna have to find another place to hide it." One girl said.

"I know, but we won't have time to get it anywhere else and not burn anything," Emily said, thinking. I laughed a little.

"Just wrap it on foil and put it in the cabinets in front of you." I said, stating the obvious.

Emily looked down, and bent a little bit and opened the doors. She measured the size of each one with her eyes, and nodded. "Alright, we'll do that. Sarah, would you help Heather get the food and wrap it up?"

The one Paul was with walked over to me with the Tin Foil. "Genius." She whispered to me and I smiled.

"I know." I mused, and wrapped everything I could see. Sarah then grabbed anything she could get, and walked it over to the counter. Emily moved to the left a little bit, and Sarah easily slid it in there. I did the same, and the boys walked in confused.

"Where's all the food?" Jared asked, wrapping his arms around Kim. She smiled, but kept cleaning up her area.

"We hid it." Emily said, and Sam laughed.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear them talking about it. I did upst- in the living room." He said, and Emily shot him a look. He smiled, and gently pulled her away from the counter and into his arms.

"Oh, how rude! We haven't introduced her to anyone." Kim said, and Emily frowned.

"She met us. Who else does she need?" She said, and all the girls giggled (even Claire) but the boys looked offended.

"Hey, I'm single… and available." One guy said, leaning on the counter and towards me.

"Um, thanks?" I said, and he smiled walking off with his little victory. I was dying of laughter on the inside, but for his sake I held it in.

Kim scoffed, and Sarah giggled. "Embry tries to get with all the new girls around here." Sarah said rolling her eyes. I laughed a little bit.

"Hethur! Hethur! Take me to the cwiffs!" I looked down at her, and she was smiling up at me.

"Um, ok…" I said, not sure where the cliffs were.

"We'll show you, but then we gotta get back and help Emily guard the food." Kim said, and started walked to the door with Jared right on her heels. "Jared, stay. I'll be right back." She said, and kissed him then disappeared out the door. He just looked after her, wanting to go, but couldn't. He looked over at Quil and Embry, and they excused themselves and ran out the back door.

I rolled my eyes, but picked up Claire and set her on my hip like I always do. Kim was already half way down the road and I called for her to wait up when I saw Sarah trying to get out of the arms of Paul. He had his lips pressed against her, and didn't looked like he was stopping anytime soon. I laughed, and put Claire down taking her hand and we both ran to Kim. Sarah caught up with us at about the time we got there. "Gee, thanks for getting here so early." I said, and laughed.

"Well, we'll get back now; try not to fall off the edge." Kim warned, and left with Sarah.

"Isn't it Purdy?" Claire asked, looking at the sunset and I agreed.

"Yeah, it is." I said, and walked to the edge with her still on my hip.

I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned around a little bit. I saw two massive wolves trying to hide themselves. One was chocolate brown, while the other was a kind of red color. I gasped, and took an instinctive step backwards… effectively throwing Claire and I off the edge.

"Claire, take a breath, and don't breathe in again" I said, and she did as I told her. I pinched her nose just as a precaution.

We hit the water, and Claire opened her mouth to scream. There were two splashes next to us, and Claire was gone and warm hands were around my waist, I was starting to lose consciousness because I hadn't taken a breath myself after we well.

My head was above the surface again, and I didn't have a chance to see who my savior was, because I was shaking, and coughing up water. "It's ok, you're gonna be alright." I heard a familiar voice say. Embry.

"Come on, let's get you back to Sam and Emily's." He said, and started towing me to the beach.

"I'm not gonna make it," I said, and went under.


	2. Jake

I knew I wasn't dead, but I wasn't exactly alive either. I was kinda in the middle. You know… that time when you're asleep, but you can hear everything that's going on around you? Well, that's what I was going through right now.

"What exactly happened?" I heard a voice like velvet ask.

"Well, we followed them to the cliffs like _Jared_ told us to." Quil said, and paused. "After Kim and Sarah left we tried to hide ourselves but _Embry_ here snapped a twig, and she found us."

"She stepped back and fell. Quil got Claire, and I got her. She passed out before we were even back on the beach." Embry said, and I felt a migraine coming on. I moaned, and the atmosphere got really thick.

"Heather? Come on, wake up." Emily said.

"She won't have any permanent damage, but she will head a headache for a while. Because she didn't breathe in before she hit the water, her head couldn't withstand the blow." He explained.

"Ow," I moaned and put my hand on my head. "Emily, do you have anything?" I asked, and she knew what I was talking about.

I felt two pills and a glass of water being pushed into my hand. I took them greatly, and tried to sit up… I didn't. Embry apologized, and shifted uncomfortably.

I quickly took the pills, and tried to relax. "Ms. Young?"

"What?" I snapped and a few of the boys chuckled.

"What do you remember?" He asked, but I was unconscious before I could even respond.

"Heather, you need to wake up, sweetie." Emily said, stroking my hair.

My head was in her lap, and I felt pressure on my ankles and I heard Claire crying. "Pweeze wate up. You don't ebber hab to go to the cwiffs again." She said, and I smiled.

Emily laughed, and ran her hand down my arm. Man, this woman was going to put me back to sleep! I shifted under her, and buried my face in her stomach, wrapping my arms around her waist. "5 more minutes." I pleaded.

Emily laughed, making my head move and I sat up. I ignored the throbbing in my head, and looked around. "Wh- Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They all left." She said, "It's almost one in the morning." She said, and I looked down at the previously talking Claire with Quil at my feet. Claire had her arm along the arm of the couch and her head on it. Quil was on the floor, and had Claire's tiny hand in his. Is that guy ever not with her? Quil stirred, and I fought the urge to lightly kick his head. Claire moved after Quil did, and I thought it was the cutest thing.

"Emily, when can I move?" I asked, because I didn't want to wake Claire up and I defiantly didn't want to wake up Quil. Emily laughed. "Here," she said, and got up walking to Claire. Emily bent down, and picked Claire up. Claire had one hand on either side of her, as well as one leg. He head was rested just below Emily's neck. Quil shot up at the loss of contact and grimaced.

He saw Emily holding Claire and relaxed a little bit. "Come on, Quil. I'll put her in Heather's room." She said lowly. Quil nodded and walked up the stairs behind her making sure she didn't fall.

I just watched how protective he was of Claire. Almost like if anything happened to her he'd die himself.

Emily reappeared just after she left. It was kinda weird how fast everyone seemed to be here. Just when Emily sat down my stomach growled lightly. I heard Sam chuckle from upstairs. Wow, that was _really_ loud. We heard someone in the kitchen, and the guy who yelled 'Hey, hey! New girl!' came out and offered me a plate.

I ate it all quickly, and he and Emily just sat there amazed. "Jake," He said, holding out his hand. I took it, and gasped at his warmth. "Sorry, we're all just really warm here." He said, and looked away. Crap! I made him uncomfortable.

"So where did everyone go?" I asked, and got two dumb looks.

"Home," Jake said, leaning forward. "You're on my bed right now." I said under his breath and Emily smacked him. He apologized.

"Sorry, I didn't know." I said, and stood up. Emily and Jake both grabbed my wrists and pulled me back down.

"Its fine, I was just messing with you." Jake laughed.

"Well, I'd say you could sleep on her bed, but Quil and Claire are on it,"

"Wait a second. He's in bed with my little sister?" For all I knew, he could be a pedophile!

Emily nodded. "It's not like that; Quil can't stand to be away from her." Jake said, looking like he was about to say something else.

"He cares for her," Sam said, walking down the stairs.

"It's just weird." I said, and laid my head back down on Emily's lap.

She smiled, and I saw Sam look over at us. "Jake, get a shirt on." He said, and Jake excused himself.

He came back down the stairs in a few seconds. "Hey, that's my shirt!" Sam yelled, eating.

"Well, I don't have any clean clothes right now." He said, eyeing Emily.

Sam growled sharply, and everyone turned to me, but I decided to act like it never happened. "What?" I asked, looking at their individual faces. Emily forced a smiled, Sam left, and Jake sat back down next to me. "You know, back before I came here I learned how to do the laundry. Maybe I could do it for you." I suggested and Emily praised me. "So I guess I am," I said, and Emily got up.

"I'm gonna go to bed, now. Jake sleep on the floor, or in Claire's bed." Emily said, and soon after Sam followed. Jake grimaced, and laid back against the arm rest.

"Are you not tired?" I asked, and Jake froze.

"Um, I had a coffee earlier. Still waiting for it to wear off." He said, lying through his teeth.

"I'm tired," I yawned, and laid against him. He stiffened at little bit, but didn't make me move.

I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder, and my butt in his lap. What can I say? I'm a cuddler.


	3. Feelings

I woke up to someone whistling, and I chucked the nearest thing to me at the sound. It hit someone. "So, did you sleep well?" Jake asked amused, and I sat up. My head had ended up on his lap, and my face buried in his stomach like I did with Emily.

"Yes, I did." I said, and closed my eyes then reopened them. Paul was the person I hit, and he sat on my other side.

"You know, just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm not up for-" I didn't like the way that this was going, so I just ignored him.

"Paul!" Jake shouted, and Paul shrank back.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I asked, looking at Paul. He smiled at me, and leaned closer.

"I said, I'm always up for-"

"Paul! Get out of my house!" Sam yelled, and all but threw him out the door. I could hear him laughing outside the window.

I just looked around and saw their ticked faces. "What?"

"He had no right speaking to you that way." Sam growled, and stomped up the stairs.

"I didn't even hear what he said."

"Good, you wouldn't want to." Jake said, leaning against me. I went to squirm out of his grip, but he wrapped his arms around my waist keeping me from getting away. "My turn," He said, and his head was on my stomach with his arms wrapped around my waist holding me there. He was snoring in moments. I guess I had kept him up all night or something.

I ran my finger through his hair, and he shuddered. Does he like me? Ohmygosh! That would be really awkward if he does. I mean… I don't like him like that or anything, but he's really hot. His hand unconsciously ran down my side and I repressed a shudder. His arms tightened and I liked the way they felt around me.

I looked away from him and my eye found a clock. It was about 9:30 or so. Shouldn't the boys be here barking up Emily for food? Then again… last night had been pretty stressful for everyone.

I kept playing with a strand of his loose hair for about an hour until he finally woke up.

"Good morning, sunshine." I said, and he smirked.

"You are the best pillow in the world." He said, and then got off of me.

"Thank," I said, and looked down.

He eyes me before sitting back down. "What?" I asked, reading my face.

"Do you, um… you just seemed so-" He smiled at me, and my mind went blank.

"What?" He asked, and moved across the room to sit in the recliner. Now that he was away maybe I could think properly.

"Do you… have feelings… for me?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, you're an awesome friend." He said, totally missing my point.

"So you only think of me as a friend?" I asked, and he thought I was sad.

"Yeah, I'm sorry… but there's a certain way we… get together here." He said, shifting uncomfortably.

I smiled. "Ok, just asked. I didn't want you to sit there and be like… planning our whole future together while I'm sitting here saying that you shouldn't be," I said, confusing myself.

"Don't worry the feelings mutual." He said, and went into the kitchen. I had a feeling that the feeling _wasn't_ mutual.


	4. Hanging Out

"Hey, don't let Jake get to you, ok?" Quil said sitting down next to me with Claire still asleep in his arms. Her ear was just above his heart, and he laid his head down on hers.

"How did you know?" I asked, not really caring.

"I heard. He likes you, he's just waiting to see if any of the guys imp- Like you more." Quil said, stuttering, then returned to gazing at my baby sister.

"Can I hold her?" I asked, and Quil gently moved her to my arms. She sighed and laid her head down, using my chest as a pillow (which seems to be a habit for a lot of people). She had one hand on my other shoulder, and the other hang limply at her side. Quil quickly grabbed it, and kissed it gently. Her legs were on either side of me, so I laid my head back a little bit. "I used to absolutely adore her. When she was little, she never left my sight." I paused and Quil smiled. "People used to ask me if she was mine because we look so much alike." I paused remembering, and Quil looked intrigued.

"Yeah, everyone new here thinks she's mine too." He said, smiling.

"You really love her, don't you?" I asked, turning my head and looking at him. He nodded, and sighed.

"She's my everything." He whispered, and started playing with her little fingers. "Anyways," Quil said a little too quickly, because Claire jumped a little bit, adjusting herself the way she wanted to be. She moved her hands in front of her, resting against my stomach, and she turned her head the other way. "Sorry," Quil whispered, and I laughed silently. "There's a bonfire later tonight. You're coming." He said, not even giving me an option.

"Ok," I agreed, and Claire shifted again.

"She's waking up, I'll make her something to eat." Quil said quickly and ran into the kitchen.

She stirred again, and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. She moved her face, and laid it on her arm. I could hear her steady breathing in my ear.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"Um, almost 11." Quil said, and started the microwave. I moved under her, scooting my butt a little bit down so she wasn't sitting up against me, but leaning. I moved my hair out of her face and onto my other shoulder. Claire yawned against my neck, and I could tell she was reluctant to sit up, so I did letting her fall backwards into my waiting hands.

"Good morning, Claire." I giggled, and she smiled.

"Where's Qwil?" She asked sitting up and looking around.

"I'm in here, Claire Bear." He said, and she quickly crawled off my lap and scampered into the kitchen. Quil bent down, and scooped her up into his arms. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and he beamed at her. I looked at the two of them, and sighed.

"I'm hungwy Qwil." She pouted, and Quil sat her down at the table. He sat a plate down in front of her, and he sat next to her watching him eat.

I walked up the stairs and into my new room. I hadn't actually seen it yet, so when I walked in I smiled. The walls were white, but Emily had promised me we would paint them. There was a beautiful queen sized bed that was a cream color it was pushed up against the corner so it was in front of me , a white dresser was directly across from it. The closet was on the far side of the room, and I opened the doors.

I sighed, Emily must've already unpacked my clothes. I already loved her, but if I didn't I would deffinatly love her now. "What do you think?" I heard Emily asked.

"I love it," I said still looking around.

"We still need to do a lot to it… we're gonna have to get a new house soon," She said beaming.

I looked at her confused. "Why?" I asked, and she smiled. Her hands moved to her abdomen. "Oh, my- Are you pregnant?" I asked quietly not knowing who all knows. She nodded, and shut the door.

"Sam and the guys don't know yet," She whispered, coming closer to me. "Just you and the girls." She said, and sighed. "I'm gonna tell him tonight," She said, "At the bonfire," She squealed and we danced around the room.

I got really tired suddenly, and laid down on my bed. Emily smiled at me, knowing I was exhausted and left quietly. I was out like a light in seconds.

"Hey, Heather?" A deep voice said, and gently shook my shoulder. I sighed, moaned, and turned over. The deep voice laughed, and I recognized the sound. Paul.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. He smiled at me.

"I'm here to get you for the bonfire." He said, and took my arm helping me up. He made sure I was steady, and smiled again.

"Quit smiling at me," I told him, and grabbed the bottom of my shirt like I was going to take it off. He covered his eyes and left. I yanked my shirt over my head, while spinning around, and threw on a warmer one.

I walked down the stairs and saw Paul hovering over Sarah with his shirt off. I screamed and covered my eyes, they both looked up at me, and she reluctantly pushed Paul off of her. "Um, let's go." She said a little breathless. Her face was red, and Paul's pants looked a little bit tight. 'Wow, I'm glad I came down here when I did.' I thought, thinking about what I might've ran into. I shuddered, and ran out to Paul's truck climbing in the back.

Paul and Sarah came out a few minutes later, Paul actually had his shirt on, while Sarah's looked a little wrinkled.


	5. Collin

We pulled up at the beach and I jumped out thankful to be away from those two. Emily caught me quickly and I helped her set up for the food. All the guys came over to welcome me (that I hadn't met before). Seth was really nice. He was hyper and wouldn't shut up. His sister was the exact opposite. I made a mental note to try and avoid her. Brady was kinda like Seth, just not as jumpy.

When Collin looked up in my eyes he froze. I saw Emily smile widely out of the corner of my eye. Collin hesitantly stepped forward to me, and stared at me. Sam cleared his throat, and I looked down. Collin sat down on the ground, and so did I. I sat down in the sand next to him, but Collin pulled me into his lap. I blushed against my will. He chuckled. He couldn't see my blush, though. Right?

"Anyways, I figured that since its Heather's first day here, we should share our history with her." Billy said, talking in a powerful voice I'd never heard him use before. I didn't really know him that well, seeing as me and Jake were little kids when I moved away with my parents.

I don't know if it was the warmth from Collin, the warmth from the fire, or Collin rubbing my back, but I struggled to stay awake… failing miserably I might add. I laid my head back against Collin's shoulder, and buried my face in his neck. I tried to make sure it was his left side so I didn't have a chance to touch his cheek but I didn't care after about 3 seconds. It felt a little weird being so comfortable with him when I just met him not even an hour ago. I mean… I don't even know if he had a girlfriend, how old he is, what grade he's going into… nothing.

"Don't wake her up," Someone whispered, I think it was Emily.

"I'll carry her back to your house, ok?" Collin whispered.

"Ok, just get her in her bed quickly. She must be exhausted." Sam said, and then I left myself being shifted, and then I was off Collin's lap, but still in his arms. I wondered how he could carry me so easily. I let out a sigh against his shoulder, and he faltered in his steps. I opened my eyes, trying to avoid his because I knew I'd be caught in a trance if I didn't. He looked down at me, and smiled. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What happened?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Well, you fell asleep on me halfway through the legends. I'm just taking you home." He said, pulling me loser to his chest. I laid my head back down on his shoulder, and sighed again. "What? I can let you walk if you want to! Do you? I can put you down." He said, bending over to place my feet on the ground. I giggled, and he stopped and beamed down at me. Happy he could get me to laugh.

"It's fine, really." I said, laying my head against him again.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you don't wanna do." He whispered, I rolled my eyes, and placed my ear over his heart, listening to it thump.

I was out like a light in seconds.


	6. Jake and Collin

When I woke up, there was actual sunlight streaming in through my windows. I gasped, and I felt warm hands on my face in an instant. "What's wrong?" It asked.

"Nothing, just bright," I said, squinting. It was a little dimmer when whoever it was pulled the shades closed. "Better." I said, sitting up. I saw the frantic person was Collin. "Thanks," I said, about to get up, but Collin gently pushed me back down.

"I'm gonna see if Jake was telling the truth when he said you were a good pillow," He explained, laying his head on my chest. His ear was right over my heart which was probably beating like crazy. I felt his warm breath running across my throat, and sighed.

I ran my fingers through his hair and he shuddered just like Jake had. I laid my head back, and he started snoring lightly. I kept playing with his hair, twirling it in my fingers, and I even started braiding part of it.

"Collin?" I heard someone call. "Collin?" Someone asked, and walked into my room.

He looked at us, and smirked. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. "He needs to wake up,"

"The hell he does." I bit back, and he looked stunned. "Look, I'll bet he was up all night, and I just want him to sleep easy." I amended.

"Names' Jared," He said, sticking his hand out. I reached over Collin the best I could and shook it. "When he wakes up tell him he owes me." And with that it was just us two again.

I started thinking about why I was just now so protective of him. I just met the guy last night, and here he was sleeping on me. I mean, sure I did it with Jake, too… but that was different because I didn't feel so drawn to him like I did to Collin. Would we even have a future together? I mean, I know I'm attracted to him, but still. I don't know if he likes me or anything. It's so hard being me…

Collin stirred, and wrapped his arms around me tightly. He sighed against me and I tried to hold back a shiver. I heard someone open the door, and Emily came in with a camera.

"I'm sorry, Jared told me, and I thought if it looked cute with Jake, then it's look adorable with you two." She said, "Now pretend you're asleep." She ordered, and I smiled.

I leaned my head against the bed frame and closed my eyes. The funny thing about it was… that I actually fell asleep.

I woke up, and Collin was gone. I sat up quickly, and held my head. "Wow, head rush," I moaned, and got out of bed. I walked downstairs, and all the guys chuckled when they saw me. "What?" I snapped, and they all shut up. "What I thought," I said under my breath and they all laughed like they could hear me. I rolled my eyes and walked in the kitchen. Collin was there shoveling food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, sleepy head," Emily said, handing me a plate and a fork. I sat down next to Collin and started eating slowly. I had only eaten two pancakes and a little bit of eggs before I pushed my plate to Collin. He happily took it and devoured everything. "Did you not like it?" She asked.

"What? No! It wasn't that, I just wasn't that hungry and Collin here," I ran my fingers through his hair again making him shudder "didn't look like he was full so I gave it to him." I said quickly, and Emily smiled.

"So, what's going on today?" I asked, leaning my head on his forearm.

"Well, Sam, Paul and I have to go in a few minutes. Run some errands. I'll be back in a few hours." He said, and I frowned.

"Was I really that bad of a pillow?" I asked pretending to be offended.

"No, you were great." He said and smiled at me. "Might have to do it again sometime." He said, taking my hand a gently kissing it.

"Right, well since you're abandoning me after… for some reason I don't believe you," I said, turning my face away from him and trying to fight a smile.

"What? No! It's not like I _want_ to leave!" he said, and I huffed and got up. "Please listen to me," He said, grabbing my wrist, and cupping my cheek. All the guys around me smirked, smiled, or snorted. They totally knew what I was doing. "I don't ever want to leave you, but… I owe Jared." He said, and I looked down. I pulled my lips into a pout, and he sighed.

I looked over to the corner and Jared and Paul were on the ground trying to hold in their laughter. I rolled my eyes, and pulled away from Collin. I started walking up the stairs into my room when his hand grabbed my wrist. "What?" I sighed, getting pretty tired of this game.

"I'm sorry. You really were a great pillow, though." He said, and I smiled.

"I know, darling." I said, patting his cheek, then sitting down between Jake and some other guy.

"Are you serious?" He asked, sitting down next to me. "Embry. Move over." The guy whose name I didn't know (before) scooted over laughing. "I actually fell for that?" He smacked his forehead. "I told myself I never would," He sighed, and I laughed.

Jake heaved himself up off the couch and walked out of the house grumbling to himself. After he said something, Collin was about to jump on him, but Embry and Quil jumped on him keeping him away from Jake. "What? Jealous?" Jake taunted.

"Shut up, Jake." Embry warned.

"It's not _my_ fault you weren't there to protect her." Jake feigned innocence.

"Jake!" Quil snapped, finding it harder and harder to keep Collin on the ground.

"You could've been there for her, but you weren't." Jake said again, and Collin tried harder to get them off of him so he could kill Jake.

"No, instead you were out with a random girl from school." At this, I froze and everyone turned to look at me. I just stared at Collin. There was a shredding sound, someone throwing themselves on top of me, and a snarl. I pushed whoever it was off of me, and saw Paul fall on the ground.

In the place of Collin was a giant redish colored wolf stalking towards Jake.

Jake looked at me, and smirked.


	7. Truth

"Collin," I said very calmly. The wolf turned his head in my direction. I sighed, and went to move to him.

"No, Heather." Sam said, coming downstairs. He glared at Jake, and he grimaced. "Collin, phase back." Sam said in a voice I've never heard him use. The wolf just looked at me, then back to Sam. "Guys, she needs to leave."

"Come on," Jake said, reaching for me. I glared at him, and yanked my arm out of his reach.

"Heather?" Paul said, and motioned upstairs. I just sat there, not able to move. Paul walked over to me, and grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet. He started walking towards the stars backwards slowly, pulling me with him. He led me into my room, and sat me down on the bed. "Jake that was just wrong." Paul said, and then shut the door.

"Jake! I'm going to murder you!" Collin yelled, and I jumped at his voice. His human voice.

"Collin. Go to her. Jake, go patrol until I think you're ready to come back."

Someone slammed the front door, as soon as my door opened. I heard hushed whispers trying to stay whispers."

"Hey," Collin said, sitting next to me on my bed. I tried to smile at him, but it came out as more of a grimace. Collin sighed, and went to pull me into his arms, but I flinched away from him. His hurt face was heartbreaking, but I just couldn't be ok with this. I was so confused, and scared. "Please listen to me."

"5 minutes."

He sighed gratefully, "Ok, so as you just saw, me and the guys are wolves. We protect the reservation from threats."

"What threats?"

"Um… vampires." Vampires! Of course. I think my face paled the best it could. "Don't be afraid, since we have such a big pack hardly any ever get close to us. They're too afraid."

"But… they're still out there. And so many people don't know it. We have to tell them."

"No! No one is allowed to know, except us, and our…" he trailed off, biting his lip.

"Your what?" I asked, wondering if it was bad.

"Our… imprints." He finally said, looking away.

"What?"

"Imprint. Soul mate, the one you're meant to be with forever… she's your everything. When you see her, the world stops… and it's not gravity holding you, it's her. She's all you care about. You'd do anything for her, no matter how much it hurts you. You just want her to be happy. You'd be anything for her. Brother, friend, lover, or just gone."

"So… then why am I knowing all of this? It's not like you—"

"Yeah," He said, finally looking back up at me. "I imprinted on you. Jake was jealous because he likes you… but I get to have you. If you want," He added.

"I really don't know what I want right now… but your five minutes are up." I whispered, he left silently.

There was a knock on my window. I froze, thinking it was a vampire or something. It wouldn't stop knocking, so I walked over to it silently, and pulled the curtain back quickly.

There, hanging on my window seal was…

Jake.


	8. Broken Hand, and Bleeding Forehead

He smiled at me, and I shut up curtain in his face. He knocked on the window again. He kept going, until finally I ripped the curtains away. He flinched under my gaze, but motioned for me to open the window. I did, and he climbed in my room, and dashed to my. He shut it and locked it.

"Hey," He said huskily.

"Hey," I said quickly.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said, and walked over to me. I backed up until I was against the wall, but he kept coming. "Really, I am. I didn't mean to say what I did." He said, putting his hands on either side of me.

"It's fine," I said, trying to get away from him as quickly as I could. I figured the easiest way was to just agree with him. "Really,"

"Good, I wouldn't want you to be mad at me." He smirked. "You know, I always wish it was me who imprinted on you." He frowned. "But… it was Collin. But you know you don't have to choose him." He whispered in my ear.

"I know… he told me that."

"You can have me, if you want." He pushed his whole body against mine, and I got over heated really fast.

"Jake, please back up." I begged, and he did a little bit.

"Thanks, you're just really hot…" I trailed off. He smirked at what I said, and kissed my ear. "Alright, you really need to go now."

He ignored me, and kiss along my jaw, and up to my cheek. "Jake, seriously." Jake pulled back a little bit, to look at my eyes.

"I know you want me. Why else would you have let me sleep on you?"

"Because, I did it to you. I was just being _polite_." I said, pushing on his chest.

"You're just like Bella. You don't realize you want me. And you won't until it's too late." He said, and then kissed me. I kept pushing on his chest, trying to get him off me. He grabbed my hands, and pinned them at my sides.

He growled into my mouth, and I kneed him in the only place I could. He fell to the ground in pain, and slapped his face. Then I ran around him. I got to the door, and unlocked it quickly. "Wait." Jake called after me, but I ignored him. Just like he had ignored me. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Emily was cooking.

She saw my face and her smile disappeared. "What happened?" She asked, and pulled me into her arms. I started crying against her.

"My hand," I whimpered against her shoulder.

"What did you do?" She asked, confused.

"Please, I'm really sorry." Jake said, and froze when he saw me with Emily.

"Sam!" She screamed like she was scared.

Sam came barreling through the door. The look on his face turned was worried to furious when he saw me crying and Jake apologizing. "What the hell did you do?" Sam yelled.

"I-I…" Jake tried, bending over at the waist.

"He kissed me," I whispered, "And then I hurt my hand slapping him." There was a menacing growl, and I saw Collin walking into the house. The look on his face murderous. Sam walked over to me, while Collin started to punch Jake. Jake just sat there and let him do whatever he wanted.

"Let me see your hand." Sam said gently, and I raised it up to show him. "We need to get you to Carlisle." Sam said, turning around.

Jared and Paul ran in the house then, and tried to pull Collin off of Jake. Most of his face was bleeding, but I didn't see any cuts or anything. Paul wrapped his arms around Collin's, and pulled him away. Jared helped Jake stand up, punched him and made him fall again, then helped him up again. "You never learn, do you?" Jared asked, and then left to help with Collin.

Quil came in with Claire, and she wrapped her little arms around my leg. "Alright, Quil? Clean up Jake's face. Me and Heather are going over to the Cullens to get her hand looked at." Quil nodded, and ran into the kitchen.

"I want go!" Claire cried. I picked her up and placed her on my hip with my good arm. "Can I _please_ go?"

"No, Claire. Stay here with Emily." Sam said, taking her from me, and setting her back on the ground. "Come on," He said, wrapping an arm around me and leading me towards the door.

"Heather?" I turned around to see Collin coming over to me, while all the other guys walked into the trees. "Your hand?" I lifted it up for him to see, and he winced. "I'm so sorry, I should've been there." He said, hanging his head.

"It's fine, it doesn't even really hurt." I lied.

"You're lying. I can tell. I'm coming with you guys." He said, and Sam sighed and nodded. "Are we going in wolf form?" He asked Sam.

"No, she won't be able to hold on," Sam said, sliding in the drivers' side and starting the car.

Collin opened my door, and I slid in carefully. When I was all the way in, he shut my door and walked around. He slid next to me, and wrapped his arm around me. "I'm so sorry," He said again, but I didn't say anything back.

The drive there was quiet, the only sound was Collin snoring lightly on my shoulder.

"Here we are." Sam said, and got out. I went to open my door, but Collin beat me to it. He had woken up, gotten out, and ran around to help me out before I had even moved. He held out his hand to me, and I took it.

Collin shut the door behind me, and wrapped an arm around my waist. I saw him focusing on something in his head, and a bronze haired man opened up the door. "How?"

"She hit Jake. It's like Bella all over again." Sam said, and walked inside.

Edward chuckled. "Who's Bella? Jake mentioned her before… but I was too busy trying to get him off of me." Collin flinched a few times throughout that sentence, but Edward just laughed.

"He kissed Bella. She punched him, and broke her hand." Edward barely managed to say.

"Hey, it was pretty good, too. Of course… it would've helped if he wasn't a werewolf." A woman said, walking up.

"Bella." I said, and she nodded.

"Hey, there. You hit a werewolf, too?" A deep voice asked, once we were inside. I turned around to see a dark haired guy. Man, was he huge. I looked over at Collin, and he smiled.

"Yes, she did Emmett. For the same reason, actually." Emmett's booming laugh filled the house, and I smiled a little bit scared. Edward laughed, while walking by with Bella walking backwards and kissing his chest. He growled lightly, and she smiled.

"Yeah, she's not so shy about PDA anymore." Emmett laughed again, and Bella glared to him.

"Great," I whispered, wondering where the doctor was.

"Alright, so you're Heather?" A pale blonde man asked, and I nodded. He smiled, and led us into his office. "Sit there." He said, pointing to a desk. Collin grabbed my hips and lifted me up lightly. I sat down, and crossed my ankles. "Alright, how did this happen?" He asked, eyeing Jake's blood on Collin's hand.

"Jake kissed me, I punched him… then Collin brutally attacked him." I said quickly. He smiled.

"Just like Bella." He said, and winced. As did Collin and Sam.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Bella and Edward aren't being very quiet right now…" Collin said, while Sam quickly excused himself.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad." Collin lied.

"Ow!" I screamed when the doctor moved my hand. Collin flinched at my loud outburst. "Sorry…" I apologized when I saw his face.

"I'm sorry… but I think you broke your wrist." He said, glancing at Collin quickly.

"Alright… so can I get some like… numbing stuff?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"No… you don't need it." The doctor said, getting something out of his desk drawer. "Just take it east, ok?" He asked, putting a brace on my wrist. I nodded, and Collin helped me get down. His hands stayed on my hips a little bit longer than necessary. "Alright, you're done."

"Thanks," I whispered, and headed out the door. Collin was right behind me, and placed his hands on my hips again. Emmett whistled from behind me, while I heard someone smack him.

"I was just kidding Rose." He said, and there was a hiss.

"What's the dog doing here?" A female voice, which I guessed was Rose.

"Um… Jake kissed his imprint, and she punched him."

"Collin, or Jake?" She asked,

"Jake," Emmett answered.

"Then why do I smell blood on him?" she asked confused. I stopped walking.

"Come on," Collin whispered, and started pushing me again. I felt him move behind me like he was looking behind him. Rose laughed, while Emmett shut her up somehow. "Listen, about what she said in there…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" I prompted when we reached the door.

"They were all vampires." He whispered, and I gasped.

"Even-" He nodded.

"All of them."

"Wow, they didn't look like it at all." I whispered, amazed.

We passed a blond man and a girl with black spiky hair. I saw the man looking at Collin's hand, and then mine. He smirked, and kept walking. The pixie looking one grabbed his hand, and leaned against his arm.

I wasn't watching were I was going, and ran into something. "Ow," I whined, placing my hand over my forehead. I pulled my hand away, and froze when I saw the singly drop of blood on my hand.

"No!" Collin yelled, crouching in front of me. Sam was next to him in an instant.

The man froze suddenly, and turned around to look at me quickly. His eyes zeroed in on my forehead, and he hissed. The dark haired one obviously didn't seem to be breathing, because she placed her hands on his face and made him look at her. She started whispering to him. She must've said something wrong, because he darted around her, and tried to get to me.

Emmett was there, as well as Edward and Carlisle. Bella was running to help, while who I guess was Rose hissed just like Jasper did. "Crap." I whispered, when she moved. Alice tried to block her, and Bella abandoned Jasper and went to help Alice. Collin still hadn't moved from his protective stance in front of me.

"Where's Esme?" I heard Sam ask.

"She's coming right now." Alice answered, pushing Rose back a little bit.

The guys didn't seem to be having very much luck with Jasper, because they all stopped moving, and he progressed to Sam and Collin. His eyes never left my forehead, but Sam pushed him back as far as he could. Esme was there, pulling on Rose's arms, while the others girls were pushing her to the door.

"Collin, get her out." Sam said tensely.

I was in his warm arms in a second, and I saw Jasper coming back to get me, but Sam pushed him down on the ground again. When Collin was out of the door, Sam appeared. He jumped in the car, and started it. Collin jumped in the back with me, while Sam took off as soon as Collin shut the door.

"I'm sorry, I should've been watching where I was going." I said, raising my hand up to my head.

"Here," Collin said, and took off his shirt. He balled it up, and pressed it against my head. "Just like Bella," He whispered.


	9. KenzieKAT's Fan Page

Hey, if you really love my Fan fictions I have a Face book favorite's page: KenzieKAT's Fan fictions.


	10. After the Cullens

We pulled up at the house, and Claire jumped off the porch and ran to me. "Hwthur!" She screamed, and jumped. I caught her the best I could, and adjusted her to sit on my hip.

Emily came running out and saw my forehead. I looked down, and she gasped. "But-"

"I'm fine," I said, cutting her off and walking to go in the house.

"Hwthur, why did you get on owie?"

"I ran into something." I said, then walked inside. All the guys' eyes went to me, while Quil came and took Claire from me. I handed her off to him without protest, knowing he'd win the tug-of-war game we'd have to do to decide who got to hold her. They all looked behind me, and then left swiftly.

"Heather?" Jake said from behind me. I turned around slowly, and he looked at my hand.

"What?" I spat, and he flinched.

"I- I'm sorry…"

"I know you are, you've already told me a thousand times." I said, turning to walk away.

"Jake. Patrol, now." Sam said, not looking at him and walking into the living room.

"Alright," He whispered, and I think he left.

Two warm arms wrapped around me, and I sighed. "Collin," I whispered, leaning back against him. He started walking forward so I was forced to pull away from him and go sit on the couch. Collin sat down next to me, and pulled me back into his arms.

He looked at my eyes, like he was fighting with himself or something. "Heather," He whispered, and turned me around so I was looked directly at him. He smiled, and moved a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. My breath caught in my throat when he started leaning closer to me. He sighed, letting his breath wash over me. His lips hesitantly touched mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

Our lips moved in perfect synch and I couldn't help but moan when his tongue grazed my lower lip. I opened my mouth to him, and he slid his tongue in. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, but somehow he pulled back. I didn't want him to move, so I threaded my fingers through his hair and tried to kiss him again. "No, I need to go," He whispered, pecked my lips, and then got up.

"Bye," I whispered, and he walked out the door.

Gosh, I already miss him.


	11. Out to Lunch

I wondered what he had to do, anyways I decided that I would take Claire somewhere for lunch today.

"Quil!" I shouted, and he was next to me with his arm slung around my shoulders an instant.

"Yes?" He asked, and laughed when I jumped.

"I want to take Claire out to lunch somewhere, you wanna come?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Claire!" He shouted, and started walking to her door. It opened a little bit, and she slipped out and closed it again.

"Yes?" She asked in her adorable little kid voice.

"Heather and I want to take you somewhere for lunch," HE said, and she smiled. "Get your shoes on and we'll go." He said, and she turned around, ran into her room, and came back out with two different shoes on. Quil laughed, but picked her up in his arms and started walking towards the door.

"Hey, Qui? Where are you going?" Emily asked from the kitchen.

"Heather asked me if I wanted to go with them out to lunch." HE said, and stopped to look at her.

"Alright, just remember you have patrol tonight," She said, pointing at the big magnet calendar on her fridge. He nodded, and started back to the door. I waved at her, grabbed my keys off the hook next to the door, and got in my car. Quil had just finished buckling Claire in her booster seat, when I heard two of my other doors open. I saw Embry and Seth climb in the back next to Quil, and looked over to see Jared in the passenger seat buckling his seat belt. They were all grinning, and I sighed.

"Where to?" I asked.

"MDonalds! Claire wants to play!"

"Pizza place!" Seth yelled, and I smiled.

"Cici's!" Jared yelled next to me.

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed. I laughed, and Claire clapped her hands.

"Yeah, pitza!" She screamed, and I laughed again.

"Alright, then. Where is it?" I asked, starting the car.

"Do you just want me to drive?" Jared offered, and I was about to tell him no until I remembered how I was with directions.

"Sure," I said, opening my door, and running around the front to slide in the passenger's side. Jared beat me (big surprise there), and started backing out of the driveway.

The whole ride there I was looking out the window, and thinking about Collin and the way his lips felt on mine.


	12. Josh

We pulled into the parking lot, and we all got out. We earned a few stares, but I guess the guys were used to it because they didn't even react.

"Hey, Jared? Where's Kim?" I asked, and he frowned.

"She at work for the next two hours." He replied, and walked in. The little bell jingled, and I froze. I hated when that rang. It let everyone know I was here.

There were a group of guys sitting in the back booth. There were two facing me, and two not. The one on the furthest side looked up at me when the bell chimed, smirked, and elbowed his friend. The other two facing away from me looked over the top at me as well. I looked away, not interested.

Seth's head snapped up, and then other boys tensed. Embry shoved the money into the guy at the front desk's hand. I guess it was about something they had said that made all the guys upset. I looked over at them again and they were smirking. I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist, and looked up to see Seth glaring at the table.

"Just go with it," He whispered, tilting his head on mine. I'm not going to lie… it felt _really_ uncomfortable. I looked back over at the creeps, and when they saw Seth's arm around me they looked away, and started eating again. The one who noticed me first kept glancing up at me a few times.

"They don't like us. They try to get every new girl… but we're just so big and bad," Seth said smugly, and I laughed. "That they wouldn't mess with one of our 'girls'" He said emphasizing the word.

"Yeah, I think they got the idea about Kim," Embry said, laughing. Jared smirked, and Seth started laughing. "What happened with Kim?" I asked, and Jared chuckled.

"Weeeell..." Embry started, and Quil hit him.

"Josh, the one on the outside, was hitting on her, and Jared decided to take care of him." Quil said, picking up the piece Claire wanted. He handed it to her, and she started eating it while Quil used his hand that wasn't supporting Claire to get his own food.

"I'm going to be surprised if he can reproduce… if you know what I'm saying," Seth said, and he removed his arm from me, and we all got the pizza we desired.

"Come on, guys! I had to get food for _two_ and I'm still done before you," Quil whined as I put the last piece of pizza on my plate.

"Alright, let's go find a-" My voice trailed off as I realized there was only one booth left, and it was right across from Josh and the guys. "Alright, then I guess we're sitting here," I said, sliding in as far as I could. Seth was next to me, while Quil, Jared, Embry and Claire all managed to fit on the other side.

"Um, Quil? We can take Claire. You wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable would you?" Seth asked, and Quil passed her over the table to Seth, and Seth to me. I sat her on my left leg, and she took a piece of pizza off my plate.

"Hey, that's mine." I whined, and she giggled.

Seth tensed up, as did the other guys. "Josh is gonna ask you out in a minute." Seth whispered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey," A deep voice said, but I actually didn't know they were talking to me so I just ignored it and kept eating. "Um… girl?" The voice tried again. Then it hit me.

"Oh, sorry. What?" I asked, smiling at my own stupidity.

He seemed to take my smile as encouragement and continued. "I'm Josh," He said, and paused. I think he wanted me to tell him my name, but that wasn't going to happen. He shifted uncomfortably, and pursed his lips. "Do you wanna go out sometime?" HE asked, and Claire threw something at his face, but it missed and landed on his shirt. The other guy started laughing at him. "Hey, you little brat! This is a new shirt!" He said, and Claire's eyes started to water.

Uh oh.

"Hey! You _don't_ talk to her like that!" I said menacingly before Quil could do anything to him. "That _brat_ happens to be my little sister. If I _ever_ hear you talk to her like that again you _will_ be sorry," I spat, moving to get out of the booth.

"I- I didn't know…" He said, turning around, and walking back to the table.

I gave Claire to Seth and went to the bathroom to calm down. I'm very protective in case you haven't notices.


	13. After Cici's

"Heather?" Quil called from outside the bathroom door.

"Are you ok?" Jared asked.

"He's gone now." Seth pointed out.

"I'm good, just trying to calm down." I replied.

"Hwther? The mean boy is gone now." Claire said, sounding upset. I smiled, and walked out to see them.

"Look, I'm sorry for freaking out." I said, and we all went back to the booth to sit down. "Um… how much more pizza do you think you guys can eat?" I asked, looking at each of them.

"Well… a lot." Seth said, passing Claire to me. I smiled, and took her in my arms.

"Alright, I'm done… but you guys can still at." I whispered.

"No, we're all good right now. We'll just get to eat more tonight." Jared, said, looking at his watch. Besides, Kim gets off in an hour and I still have some stuff to do before then." He said, and waved. "Later,"

"Bye, Jared! Good luck!" Embry yelled after him.

"Bye," Claire yelled.

"Where is he going?" I asked, when Jared left.

"He's going to buy something special for Kim, and to set something up." Seth said, walking towards the door.

"Is he gonna propose?" I asked, taking Claire's hand that Quil wasn't holding.

"Yeah, actually. He is." Quil said, opening the door for me and Claire. Seth came jogging up behind us after getting one more piece of pizza.

"Aaawww!" I squealed.

"Yeah, but of course you know you can't tell her." Embry said, opening up my car door for me.

"Duh," I sighed, sliding in while Quil was buckling Claire in her car seat. "So… where to now?" I asked, starting the car after Embry slid in next to me.

"Well… We may still need to get your some more clothes." Embry said, sounding like he was in pain.

"No, I got all that covered." I said lowly, knowing they could hear me, while pulling out onto the road.

"The pak! The pak!" Claire screamed suddenly, jumping up in her booster seat, and pointing out the window.

"Alright, then." I said, turning into the parking lot. "Here we go."

"Actually… is it ok if Quil and Claire stay here by themselves?" Embry asked, and Seth sighed.

"I'm here too." I laughed, but stopped when Seth fake pouted.

"Well, Paul has some girl he wants me to meet today." He said, sighing.

"Has Paul imprinted?" I asked, remembering him with Sarah.

"No, we're allowed to have girlfriends, even if they're not our imprints." Seth said, after Quil and Claire got out of the car and ran to the swings.

"Why, though. What if he imprints after they fall in love?" I looked at Seth in the rear view mirror and he looked out the window sharply. I guess I hit a nerve.

"It's happened before." Was all Seth said.

"Oh," I whispered, and pulled away from the park.

I dropped Embry off where he needed to go and took Seth back to Sam and Emily's house.


	14. AN Choice

Ok, so I've come up with some new ideas for ya. Review and tell me which two you want me to publish first:

's older sister leaves her baby with him, and Embry imprints on her.

and Embry are having their 2 year anniversary. Paul phases, so they move back to La Push, and later Embry phases and imprints.

and Halli are Seth and Leah's cousins. Brady imprints on Halli, and Paul imprints on Anni.

OR

runs into Jake's cousin Mallyssa and imprints.


	15. Sodas

"Emily, we're back!" I yelled, walking into the house, hanging my jacket on the hook by the door and putting my keys on the table.

"Oh, did you have a good time?" She asked, wrapping me in a hug. She then walked into the kitchen and started washing her hands.

"Yeah, Quil and Claire stopped at the park, Jared had to go somewhere, and Embry is with Paul." I said, sitting on the couch.

"Seth? Why aren't you out and about?" Emily asked, drying her hands off.

"I was actually just about to go patrol. He said and started taking his shirt off.

"Take if off, take it off." I teased. He grinned at me, and threw his shirt at me. He then flexed his muscles and ran out the door. "Guys..."

"Yeah," Emily giggled. "They're something alright. So where did Jared go?" She asked, pulling a lot of food out of the fridge.

"You don't know? OH! Well he's going to propose to her." I said, getting up.

She dropped an egg on the ground, and I cleaned it up for her. "Wow! So he's really gonna do it?" She asked, getting another egg out.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty dead set on it this afternoon. Where are the other guys?" I asked, looking around.

"Well Sam is sleeping upstairs. You know where Paul and Jared and Embry are. Jake is still doing patrols. Quil and Claire like you said are at the park. Collin and Brady are probably on their way here... and Seth is on patrol as you know." She said.

"Oh, cool. So... when we were in the car I asked if Paul had imprinted and he hadn't. He just seems so in love with Sarah... does she know?"

"No... but she's pretty close to breaking up with him. She's getting tired of never getting any answers. Poor girl was crushed when she was talking to me earlier.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Embry yelled slamming the door shut. Emily sighed.

"Oh boy." I said, waiting for what was coming. Emily giggled, and put all the ingredients into the mixing bowl and passed it to me.

"I- I didn't mean to." Paul replied. It sounded like he was begging. 'Is Paul begging?' I mouthed.

"HEATHER! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT PAUL DID!" Embry yelled, running into the kitchen. He ran right up to me, and started pouting.

"What did Paul do?" I asked, stirring the cookie batter.

"You remember that girl Paul hoped I'd imprint on?" I nodded, rolling balls out of the dough and placing them on the cookie tray.

"HE imprinted on her." I tensed and looked at him.

"Sarah?" I asked, shaking my head. This could not be happening.

"I- I don't know what to do." Paul said sounding broken.

"Oh, honey she was going to dump you anyways." Emily said, pulling the stakes out of the sink where they had been defrosting. I giggled, while placing the tray in the oven. Emily started working her cooking magic on the stakes, while I grabbed my keys.

"I'm going to get some drinks from the store, ok?" I asked, and Emily nodded.

"She was gonna break up with me?" He asked, relieved.

"Yeah, she was tired of the secrets. Embry, go with Heather, ok?" Emily said, pushing him towards me.

"Alright," He agreed. He walked slowly towards me.

"Come on, baby." I said, holding his arm and pulling him to the door. Right before I got there the door opened on its own.

"COLLIN!" I yelled before I could stop myself and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, baby doll. I missed you today" He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh, I missed you too." I said, wraping my arms around his neck. I looked up into his eyes, but regretted it when I saw him staring at my lips. I dropped my arms from around him and stepped back. "Me and Embry are going to the store right now, you two can come if you want." I suggested. Collin grinned, while Brady sighed.

"Ok." Brady whined, and stepped back down to the car.

"Oh, don't sound so excited Brady." Embry said, and followed him out.

"You know, we have three minutes until they get impatient." Collin grinned, pulling me back towards him.

"Oh, really?" I asked, then stepped around him. "Only 30 seconds until I do. Let's go." I giggled, pulling him out the door. He frowned, and I caved. "Oh, alright." I sighed, and leaned into him. His lips met mine, and all my emotions that I was holding up for him that whole day poured out. He moaned when I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him where he was. He smirked into the kiss but didn't pull away. I jumped when the someone honked the car.

"Come on!" Brady yelled.

"Ugh," COllin groaned. I giggled, and walked to the car. He slid into the drivers side of the car.

"So... what happened to Seth?" I asked, confused.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Well... when I asked about Paul imprinting it got to what happens when the wolf imprints after they fall in love with the girlfriend and he got all upset. I was just asking." I said, hoping I hadn't blown a big secret or anything.

"Oh, well Seth's sister, Leah, was dating Sam." Embry started, and I gasped.

"Yes, you're uncle Sam. They were in love. He had even already bought the ring and everything. She was already pregnant also." Brady put in.

"And he imprinted on Emily... but what happened to the baby?" I asked, and Embry winced.

"It happened before me and Collin phased, but I heard that she miscarried after she phased." Brady said.

"But I heard that she phased because of the abortion she got." Collin sighed.

"Oh, that's horrible... did Sam know?" I asked, pulling into the parking lot.

"Yeah, he actually stayed with her for a few months after he found out because she didn't want her to be alone. He tried to blow off Emily and she tried to ignore him. It didn't work though. So basically... you lost a niece or nephew and Sam chose Emily over Leah. She's still pretty torn up about it and poor Emily had to suffer because of it." Embry sighed,

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning off the car. The boys went to get out but I locked the doors. "We're not leaving this car until I find out." I said smiling.

"So after a fight, Sam was really mad and went to see Emily to calm down. Too bad she was just getting off the phone with an ex of hers and was talking about how much she missed him and when she was going back to college in Florida. He started getting jealous about him and was freaking out because the core of his existance was leaving to across the country and didn't know when she'd get back." Brady said, staring at the ceiling.

"He got in her face and was yelling at her. She started crying and he phased because he was the reason for her tears." Embry said, trying to figure out how to unlock the door.

"He got in her face?" I asked, my defensive side taking over.

"Yes, but... he was just so mad. He was the first to phase and he was all alone and he didn't have anyone to talk to." Collin said from beside me.

"Oh," I said, but Embry cur me off.

"But that wasn't until later because Paul, Jared and I were all phased then." Embry said, giving up on the lock. "Jake joined like right after."

"Oh, yay." I said with false enthusiasm, unlocking the doors, and getting out.

"Still not over it?" Brady snickered from the back seat.

"Nope." Me and Collin said at the same time.

Brady and Embry laughed until a girl ran her shopping cart into them.

"Ow," Brady exclaimed rudely.

"Be nice." Embry said, hitting him over the head.

"I- I'm so sorry." She started apologizing. She brushed her shoulder length red hair out of her eyes. "I- I'm sorry." She said again.

"No, don't worry about it." Embry said laughing. "I'm Embry." He said holding his hand out to her. She blushed and shook it.

"Kat, well my real name is Christina but I wanna be called Kat." She said, smiling.

"Cool," Brady said, walking over to us.

"SO, KAT do you live in La Push?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, actually, I'm just about to move in with my uncle." She said, looking down.

"Oh, cool. What's his name?" Embry asked, stepping closer.

"Um, Billy... Billy Black." She said, smiling.

"Oh... I didn't think-" I started, but Collin kissed me to shut me up. Well I think he had an another reason... but still.

"Ooh lala." Brady said, but I ignored him. I was with Collin and there was nothing better than that.

"Shut up, Brady." Collin growled against my lips. I smiled, and he smirked because of it.

"Don't worry about him." I said, wraping my arms around his neck.

"Hey guys guess what!" Embry yelled running over to us. He looked over his shoulder at Kat's retreating figure. She turned around too and I guess she was embarrassed about getting caught because she blushed and quickly turned around.

"Did you imprint?" I asked, while Collin whined and kissed my nose and cheek repeatedly.

"No... but I met a new friend today." He said grinning like a little boy.

"Cool, but don't you think we should get going now?" Brady asked, already walking to the store.

"She's Jake's cousin, and she moved here because she's going to college in Seattle for a few years. I got her phone number!" He grinned.

"Great, Embry." I managed to get out before Collin kissed me again.

"Come on you two. Let's go." Embry said, pushing us towards the door.

"Hey, Embry!" A guy from a few cars down called.

"Hey." He said, shortly and quickened his pace to get to the store faster.

"Who are they?" I asked, but Collin just wrapped his arm around me and pulled me faster.

"Ignore them." Brady said, and all the guys formed a semi circle around me.

"Ok..." I said.

"Shh!" Collin whisper-yelled.

We got into the store and practically ran to the drinks aisle.

"Ok, what gives? Who are they?" I demanded, removing all of their hands from me.

Embry sighed. "Before I met Quil and Jake in the 8th grade I used to hang out with them... they're total like... Bad." He said, grabbing pretty much one of all the sodas. "This should be good." He said, passing the Root Beer and Dr. Pepper to Collin, Sprite and Diet Coke to Bardy, and taking the Cherry Coke and Diet Dr. Pepper into his own.

"Ok, here we go." I said, turning and headed to the cash register. On the way there I pulled out my wallet, and grabbed a 20.

"No, Heather. I got this". Collin said, coming up right next to me.

"Don't be stupid. I don't mind." I smiled, and he stumbled. I giggled, and put my wallet back up but refused to let him pay.

"You're impossible." Collin smiled.

"Yeah, but ya love me for it." I said, wrapping my arms around one of his.

"Yes I do," He whispered but I don't know if I was supposed to hear it or not.

"Ok, that'll be $11.98." The cashier said. I handed him my 20, and he grinned at me."Here's your change beautiful," He said, smiling. I immediatly looked over at Collin and drug him out of the sore.

"Boys, could you..." They nodded. I barely got Collin out of the store before he pulled me roughly nito his arms and kissing me sensless.

"Co-" He ignored me and kept kissing me like he was afraid I was going to leave him. "Calm-" I tried again, but couldn't get anything out of him.

"Come on." Embry said, pulling on Collin's shirt and dragging him away from me.

Brady made sure I didn't fall flat on my face because I was so out of breath. "We are definatly going back there sometime." I said, and Brady laughed.

"Are you ok to drive?" He asked me when we were close to the car. I shook my head, still a little light headed. He chuckled, and opened the back door for me. I slid in greatfully while Embry got in the drivers seat. Collin slid in next to me while Brady sat on my other side.

"What, do I stink?" Embry asked, and we all laughed.


	16. I Love You

We pulled up into the driveway and all got out of the car. Embry and Brady got out of all the sodas. Collin kept me firmly in his arms. "Hon, I'm not going to go anywhere." I giggled. He stopped me, and turned me so I was facing him. "What?" I asked, when I realized he was just staring at me.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me before I could even blink, and pulled me roughly into him. "I love you." He said, nuzzling my neck.

"Really?" I asked, trying to wrap my arms back around him but not being able to. I sighed. He nodded, rubbing his nose along my neck. I moaned. His face was suddenly right next to mine, his forehead against mine. "I love you too." I said, and his arms losened just enough for me to slide mine out. I wrapped them around his neck tightly, and he held me, pressing his hands into my back so I was closer to him. He ran his hands up and down my back.

"Come on love birds. Get inside." Sam said, smiling at us.

"Ok," I giggled. Collin dropped his arms from around me, but kept my hand.

"Come on. It's eating time and Emily won't let us start until you guys get in here!" I heard Embry yell from the kitchen.

"Alright, let's go." I said, pulling him into the house.

"Finally!" Seth yelled, and I giggled.

"Let's eat!" Brady yelled, already loading down her plate.

"Let's go." Collin said, "Wait here, actually." He said, pushing me down on the couch.

"Ok," I agreed. He left me with Embry on my side. "Dang, got enough food?"

He laughed. "Yeah, but Collin's got two plates." He said, nodding towards the door. I turned around to see him, and sure enough he had two plates.

"Here ya go babe." He said, placing a plate in my lap.

"Thanks," I said, a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking a bite out of his stake.

"I don't like that word." I said, and Embry chuckled.

"What word?" He asked confused.

"Oh, my gosh." I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"What?" He asked, stopping all movement.

"Just forget it." I said exasperated.

"Ok, fine." He said, eating again. I smiled, and ate too.

Out of no where the whole kitchen errupted into laughter, and I jumped, effectively dumping my whole plate all over Collin. I gasped, and Embry started laughing. "I- I'm so sorry." I said, covering my mouth.

He looked over at me and smiled. I started laughing. "I'm so sorry." I said, again.

"Don't worry about it. I was going to take a shower tonight anyways." He said, playing it off like it was nothing.

Then everybody decided to come out into the living room to watcha movie.

"What happened to you?" Emily asked, coming over to us. She ran her hand through Collin's hair, making me glare at her, and Sam growl at Collin. A few pieces of corn fell out, and everybody laughed.

"She jumped and it spilled on me." He said, grinning.

Everybody laughed again. "I'm so sorry," I apologized again. He laughed and kissed me lightly

"It's fine. Really." He said, and I finally dropped it.

"Ok," I said, and then frowned.

"What?"

"Well... I was kinda wanted to hug you but, that happened." I pouted.

Everybody had gotten settled, and about to push play on the movie, but Jared stood up. "I have something to say." He said, and saw Emily wrap her arm around Kim. "Kim said yes!" He screamed and all the guys screamed wit him, trying to mimick what they girl's would've done.

"That's not exactly how it went." Kim muttered.

"Pretty close," Emily said smiling.

"So..." She said smilng.

"Kiss her!" Claire yelled.

"What?" Jared asked, surprised.

"You heard her!" Quil yelled.

"Alright, get up here." Jared said, smiling at Kim. She hesitantly stood up, and was pushed gently by Sam. She walked up next to him, and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Love you," He whispered, and then kissed her.

They pulled away a few seconds later, and smiled at each other.

"Show me the ring!" Claire squealed from Qui's lap. Kim smiled, and walked over to her. She extended her arm, and little Claire latched onto her hand and grinned. "It's pwetty!" She yelled, and Jared grinned.

"I went to Jared's." He said, and everyone laughed.

"No, he went to Kay's. He's just saying that ot be funny." Kim said grinning.

"Let's start the movie now!" Embry yelled, and everyone agreed.

We ended up watching How to Lose A Guy In 10 Days because Emily pouted and Sam made sure that movie was in the player.

When it ended all the girls Aaawww'd and the guys grinned at how predictable it was.

"Hey, Halley..." Sam said, after everyone had left.

"Yeah?" I asked, stopping before I entered my room.

"We need to get you enrolled in school, ok?" Emily said.

"Sure," I said, actually missing the sweat smelling hallways, and the chipped paint on the lockers.

"Ok, Emily and I will do it tomorrow, seeing as we're your legal guardians. Do you want to come?" He asked, smilng.

"I dunno. I'll see in the morning." I said, and they nodded. "Do you need help Emily?" I asked, after she grabbed a wet rag and walking into the living room.

"No, I got it." She said smiling.

"Ok," I said, and then walked into my room.

I looked out into my window and saw Collin down there in wolf form. I grinned and waved. He wagged his tail, and pranced around in a little circle. I heard another wolf howl loudly and jumped. Collin stopped wagging his tail and I crould practically see the chewing out going on in his head.

I bet it was Paul.

"Halley?" Sam said from the other side of my door.

"Yeah?" I asked, going over to my door and opening it.

"We're going to bed. I know he's out there. He sleeps on top of the blankets." He said simply.

"Ok," I smiled. "Really?" I squealed.

"Yeah," He sighed. "But nothing like... anything like that." He said and then quickly excused himself.

"Ok," I yelled and skipped over to the window. Collin's eyes locked onto mine and I smiled. I waved him over and he backed up slightly. I sighed and pushed my window up. "He said it was ok." I grinned, knowing that would get him. He smiled widely, and backed up slowly.

I knew he was going to phase, but didn't think it would take this long. I pulled up my chair, and laid my head against my window seal.

I turned around, and saw Collin. "You came!" I squealed, and threw my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me, and ran his hand through my hair. "I still love you." He said, and I noticed his hair was wet.

"You took a shower." I giggled and he laughed.

"Yeah," He said, and I shivered.

"Here, let me close your window." He said, and got up.

"Ok," I said, and watched him walk over to the other side of my room. He didn't come back over to me, but went over and closed my door.

"There," He said, and sat down next to me on the end of my bed.

"I need to sleep. I might go to get enrolled in school tomorrow." I said, and laid down. I pulled the blankets up around me, and he moved to get under them. "Wait, Sam said you had to sleep on top of them." I said blushing.

"Ok," He said easily, and laid on his side so we could both fit. "I love you," He said, patting my hair down and laying his head on top of mine.

"I love you, too." I whispered, and then fell asleep.


	17. A Lot More

I looked down at my swollen belly, smiling when little Cassandra would kick occasionally. Collin was doing great as the Beta for the pack. Brady was the new Alpha, after everybody but them quit phasing and started to age with their imprints.

Sam and Emily have 3 kids with two little boys on the way. There's Lacey, who was named after Sam's grandmother. She's now 6 and is adorable. Carson is 3, and just starting to talk. Yeah… he's a little slower than Lacey was. Mabel is 2, named after Emily's mother. She's just starting to talk, too so every time we go over there the entire house is filled with baby noises. The twins were little soccer players, as Emily puts it. They're going to name them after Emily and Sam's fathers.

Paul and his imprint moved into each other, and are currently engaged. Paul's been too afraid to be… physical with her. He doesn't want to get her pregnant before the wedding, because then she'll want to put the wedding off longer. It's so funny to be around them, because you can tell that they want to do it, but just can't.

Jared and Kim have two kids, named Savannah and Kailey. They're twins, both 2 and the worst kids I've ever seen. They finally moved in together after they got married two months ago. I really don't know why they waited so long… but it's their life, not mine.

Embry finally imprinted, and they are engaged. Her name's Sarah, actually the Sarah Paul dated before he imprinted. He had to work extra hard to get her trust, considering he's Paul's brother. He finally got her to trust him after he beat up Paul right in front of her when he was rubbing it in his face about the way they'd had sex before.

Jake retired, tired of not finding anybody to love. He did, though after two years. I never met her face to face, but Collin talks about how great she was to him when the topic comes up. I know she's from Illinois, but that's it.

Claire's 18 and she and Quil are living together, engaged, and just as in love as they have been since she was 15. They're engaged already, but are waiting until she's 21 so she can drink at the reception. Wrong, right?


End file.
